


Taking Time

by WyrdSister



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, WOW i'm so embarrassed for myself, i fucking suck at this, this takes place in some kind of limbo time of your choosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrdSister/pseuds/WyrdSister
Summary: lower your expectations fellas





	Taking Time

**Author's Note:**

> lower your expectations fellas

Suwon walks out of the bathroom and into the dark hotel room quietly, bone tired after a hectic day and a hot shower. He can see Jaeduck already on one of the beds, marked only by the faint outline of a mound of white blankets in the dark.

“Are you asleep?” he says, sitting on the edge of the bed and patting the mound in the dark.

The blankets rustle and from deep within them, Jaeduck lets out a sleepy noise of acknowledgement. An arm snakes around Suwon’s waist, pulling at him until he flops over sideway into the space Jaeduck made for him and lets Jaeduck readjusts the blankets to cover them both.

In the dark, he feels the sudden dry warmth of Jaeduck’s hand against his cheek, like a silent hello.

Their knees knock together when Jaeduck curls in to face him and some tension Suwon didn’t even know he was still holding drains out of his body.

He reaches out to sling an arm over Jaeduck’s side, hooking a leg over his thigh and reeling him into a tight hug that makes Jaeduck let out a giggle and press his face into the crook of Suwon’s neck.

The delighted noise tugs at the corners of Suwon’s mouth. He loves the solid weight of Jaeduck in his arms, likes how small and precious he feels there, even though they are mostly the same size. It’s just something about holding a person in your arms.

Suwon presses his lips to Jaeduck’s hair before he finally loosens his embrace and gives Jaeduck the opportunity to pull away, which he does, but only so he can shimmy back up to pillow level.

He rests his head against Suwon’s shoulder and says, “Let’s sleep.”

Suwon reaches up, his fingers combing through the short hair at the back of Jaeduck’s head. “Honey,” he whispers, only half teasing.

Jaeduck draws absent shapes over Suwon’s side, quiet, not moving otherwise.

After a couple moments, Suwon feels the up-and-down of their breathing fall into sync. In the night, it is easier to be this close, as if their existence is in a pocket, and slowly Suwon begins to drift into unconsciousness. A single realization pulls him awake enough to ask, “Are you drawing hearts?”

“It’ll make you sleep easier,” Jaeduck murmurs, and the words bring a smile to Suwon’s lips.

 

—

 

“Wake up.”

Two sturdy arms wrap around his torso, and Suwon feels a nose press against his neck. He replies with a noise of protest, wanting to sleep some more instead.

“Suwon,” Jaeduck insists, sliding a hand up and down his abdomen. He pats Suwon a final time before extracting his arms and rolling away.

Suwon opens his eyes a crack, but only to peek over at Jaeduck with disapproval. His sides feel cold with no one there, and he lets out a groan to express as much, though he won’t deny that it sounded more like a whine.

“ _Aigoo_ ,” Jaeduck says, laughter in his voice. He cups Suwon’s chin with one hand, caressing fondly, and then, in an act of total betrayal, he yanks back the comforter, exposing Suwon to the cold morning air.

Suwon curls up instinctively, frowning at Jaeduck with his groggy eyes only half-open.

“Aww,” Jaeduck comes in again and wraps his arms over Suwon, resting his chin against his shoulder. “Don’t be mad at me, honey, we have to wake up…” He turns his head around the last part of it, and playfully bites Suwon’s shoulder. "We have to pack. We have to go to the airport."

Suwon sighs, and loses the battle to keep his eyes open.

A beat passes, and he feels Jaeduck’s lips against his shoulder, even though his night shirt. Jaeduck gives his shoulder another peck a little higher up, and then higher again.

Well, if he thought smothering Suwon with kisses would get a reaction, he should know better. Suwon couldn't be bothered even if there were cameras.

Perhaps realizing this, Jaeduck pulls back with a huff. It’s followed by a moment where he just stays draped half-over Suwon, probably just looking at him with some kid of half-amused, half-exasperated expression.

In any case, Jaeduck is a warm, pleasant weight in the place of the bed covers, and Suwon even begins to drift back into sleep…

Something wet and hot touches the sensitive skin along the side of his neck.

Suwon’s eyes snap open.

Jaeduck's mouth. Open. On his neck. His tongue brushes over Suwon’s skin—

"Ohhoo,” Jaeduck crows, triumphant, and his face suddenly seems too close, his body pressed too close. He smiles, which makes the corners of his eyes wrinkle, and somehow it seems even more blinding than usual.

Suwon’s heart starts doing funny things in his chest. As usual.

“So this is how I need to wake you up now?”

Suwon smacks Jaeduck’s arm. “Yah.”

"What?" he says, smiling as innocently as ever.

Suwon sits up, a motion which pushes Jaeduck back onto his heels, and he climbs out of bed, muttering, “Don't start anything when you don't mean it.”

Jaeduck gets up on his knees, his laughter filling the air as Suwon shuffles out of the room, irate and feeling Jaeduck’s eyes on his back.

In the bathroom, he rubs his hand over the spot where Jaeduck's mouth was and looks into the mirror, squinting against the glare of the light.

He can hear Jaeduck walking around in the bedroom while he washes his face, and when he’s brushing his teeth, Jaeduck comes over and leans in the doorway for a moment.

“What?” Suwon says around a mouthful of toothpaste. He spits into the sink. “Did you already wash?”

Jaeduck nods.

“But you didn’t brush your hair, did you?” he says, eyeing the fluffy mess on Jaeduck’s head with a smirk.

Jaeduck pats his hair down absent-mindedly, stepping into the room as Suwon turns away to rinse. He’s at Suwon’s shoulder when he straightens up, and the next couple of minutes comprise of Suwon doing his best to continue getting ready while Jaeduck hugs him from behind and watches him in the mirror.

It’s an effort that cracks them both up after a while, and Suwon finally gives up on trying to move around the counter. He gives an exasperated huff that’s ruined because he’s still laughing.  “Can’t I even do my hair?”

Jaeduck smiles sweetly. “Why?” he says, sliding a hand under Suwon’s shirt and up the flat of his stomach. “I’m just going to ruin it.”

Suwon meets his gaze in the mirror for just a second before the room suddenly spins around him and he’s standing chest-to-chest with Jaeduck.

“Ruin?” Suwon repeats.

Then Jaeduck’s hands are at the back of his neck as he pressed their mouths together in a hard kiss.

It takes all of half a second for Suwon to react, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss, his hands grabbing instinctively for Jaeduck’s body. He finds his hips, then his ass, and he pulls Jaeduck in tight.

They haven't fucked in months and Suwon is distinctly aware of it because just the feeling of Jaeduck's fingers tugging at him hair –as promised –sends a zing of arousal through his whole body.

There are rules to this, complicated, unspoken words that basically keep them in line, thinking about image. Reputation. These days, the rules feel tighter, the opportune moments more ambiguous.

The bathroom counter digs into Suwon’s back uncomfortably, and he thinks that there's really no reason to sacrifice himself like that.

He shoves Jaeduck away, and sees the confusion flash across his face, but Suwon just follows after and kisses him again, sloppily, licking into Jaeduck’s mouth even as they stumble backwards through the hotel room.

Kissing Jaeduck again feels like coming up from underwater to breathe again. The taste of his mouth, the press of his lips, the smell of his skin from so close --it's all completely familiar in a way that makes Suwon ache to be closer, to stay wrapped up in Jaeduck for hours.

They get as far as the wall opposite the bathroom, where the impact of Suwon’s back against the hard surface is makes him let out a groan into Jaeduck’s mouth. He tilts his head back, gasping when Jaeduck moves to press kisses down along his throat instead, his breath hot against Suwon’s skin.

“Bed,” Suwon says, and Jaeduck complies without a word, turning them around and pushing him backwards until the backs of Suwon’s knees hit the edge of the unused bed in the room and he falls onto the mattress.

Jaeduck climbs over his lap, straddling his hips and yanking his shirt off over his head, then Suwon's.

He tips Suwon onto his back and cradles his face when they kiss, slowly, falling into a rhythm.

There’s something satisfying about the weight of Jaeduck’s body on top of his, and it makes Suwon clutch at his hips and think sweet things that he doesn't think he really has the right to.   

Jaeduck rocks against him, and the friction fuels the arousal twisting in his gut and makes his skin feel hot.

He can feel a hardness matching his own when Jaeduck grinds against him, and it makes him dig his fingers into Jaeduck’s hips because sometimes these moments feel like a dream. When images flash through his mind, it’s hard to remember that it’s a memory, not just a fantasy. He remembers how it looks when Jaeduck’s head is tilted back, pleasure written on his face as Suwon pushes into him from below. He remembers the trickle of sweat down Jaeduck’s neck, the way he grabs Suwon’s hand in an iron grip when he comes, eyes widening.

 

It’s easy to forget the realness of those moments when the days flicker by busily, and they remain so close and yet somehow so distant.

Jaeduck's body moving against him is maddening, and Suwon drags him down, locking his arms around the back of Jaeduck’s neck to give him a biting kiss.

“Switch,” Jaeduck breathes, and Suwon obeys, maneuvering over Jaeduck, who lies back and lets Suwon tug off his sweatpants and his briefs, watching, unabashed, as Suwon leans over him and just drinks in the sight, matching every inch of skin to what he remembers.

"You, too," Jaeduck says, beckoning, and Suwon peels off his shorts, and kicks them away, crawling over pepper him with small kisses over his jaw, his neck, his chest.

He wonders if Jaeduck notices his underlying desperation, if he feels it, too. It's not something they ever mention, and Suwon is painfully hard just being with Jaeduck like this again. They see each other most days of the week and still Suwon feels like he's been starving all this time.

He doesn't pause too long to wonder if it's tragic or pathetic. He just focuses on Jaeduck, the warm, clean taste of his skin as Suwon licks and kisses his down his abdomen --over where his upper ribs stick out just a little, and where his belly is a little bit soft just under his navel.

Jaeduck lets out a huff of a laugh and strokes a hand down the back of Suwon’s neck, like he's petting him.

The sound turns to a soft moan when Suwon dips farther down, kissing the edge of his hip bone, sucking on the skin on the inside of his thigh. He can feel the heat of Jaeduck's interest as he licks at the strip of skin along the junction of Jaeduck's leg, where his thigh and hip meets, and he takes Jaeduck in his mouth without ceremony, laving his tongue along the underside of his cock and feeling the way it makes Jaeduck tremble slightly beneath him.

Jaeduck whimpers and gasps softly, beautifully, making those little noises Suwon has always loved.

He dips his head slowly, finding an even rhythm as he clutches the curve of Jaeduck's hip in one hand, and wraps the other around base of his cock, fisting upward to meet his mouth.

Jaeduck's fingers twist in his hair, and when he moans, Suwon can feel it in small vibrations of his body and it fuels his own excitement. It makes his him feel dizzy and warm, like he might burst into flames –which is right when a sharp _THOCK THOCK THOCK_ against the hotel room door comes so suddenly Suwon startles and pulls his mouth off of Jaeduck’s dick, blinking in confusion.

Jaeduck groans, propping himself up on his elbows just far enough to beckon Suwon up and throw a dirty look at the front hall. He drags Suwon down by the neck to kiss him roughly, ignoring everything else.

"Hyung, are you awake?" Comes the muffled voice of a manager from behind the door.

Suwon's brain is in too much of a haze to figure out whose obscured voice it is exactly, and he settles for what's easier to do, which is to continue stroking Jaeduck off, his palm slick with his own spit and emerging dribbles of pre-cum.

Their positions changed again, Jaeduck's hands roam down his sides, smoothing down his back, his finger kneading at the flesh of his lower back. He looks up at Suwon, which is something that he’s always done; he watches Suwon whenever he can, like he’s trying to memorize every expression he makes, even after all these years.

The voice outside doesn’t give up. “Hyung?"

Jaeduck's hips lift of the bed, and Suwon can tell be the way his breath hitches and his body shudders that he's close to coming.

He leans against the arm he has planted as support against the bed, even though his sides are starting to burn, and he sucks a kiss into Jaeduck’s neck and kisses by his ear.

“I’m —yes,” Jaeduck shouts unsteadily, “I’m a-awake!”

Suwon snorts, and earns Jaeduck’s teeth against the crook of his neck for it as he slows down the pace of his strokes, running the flat of his thumb over the sensitive head of Jaeduck’s cock.

Jaeduck shudders and arches up, gasping.

"I missed this,” Suwon says quietly, and then Jaeduck groans, thrusting into his hand and letting out a helpless cry as he comes, spilling over Suwon’s hand and surging forward to kiss Suwon messily.

There’s another knock on the door, but Jaeduck is pulling Suwon onto the bed, onto his back, ignoring the indistinct questions being called through from outside.

“You didn’t touch yourself?” Jaeduck breathes and he wraps a hand around Suwon’s leaking cock, and embarrassingly, the touch alone feels like enough to make him come right there.

Jaeduck strokes the length of his dick, deliberately slow, “You’re so close, aren’t you?”

Suwon tries to just nod, but a strangled whine escapes instead.

“You really did miss this,” Jaeduck says, and he picks up the pace. “I’ll make it up to you. When we’re home.” He kisses the corner of Suwon’s mouth, murmuring against his lips, “When we’re home, and there’s time. We’ll go out for dinner, like a date. Like we used to, remember?”

Suwon remembers. Spending days in a row together sometimes, and no one really noticing, and nobody but them knowing better what went on for those days.

His whole body must be flushed with warmth right now, and he can feel a heat like it’s riding up his spine, and it makes him gasp out Jaeduck’s name, again and again. A shudder rolls through him when he comes, but Jaeduck swallows his moan down with a kiss.

Sated, he begins to feel dazed, and he kisses back lazily.

Jaeduck slides over to his side, settling against his shoulder contentedly. “Next time, I want to feel you inside of me,” he says, as if commenting on the weather.

Suwon just hums, too boneless to bother with a smart response. His arm curls around Jaeduck’s shoulders and he absentmindedly caresses the side of his arm.

Neither of them move for a while, and then Jaeduck’s phone vibrates on the nightstand, followed by a beep from Suwon’s phone, doubtlessly both messages from their managers.

Suwon sighs. They need to shower and get ready again. They’ll probably have to catch something to eat at the airport if there’s still time, or else eat on the flight.

Jaeduck sits up first and pulls him up after. They’re both covered in still drying sweat and come and it’s a little gross, but Suwon feels like there’s been a weight lifted off his chest, and he catches Jaeduck by the wrist, kissing him to remember it.

In the shower, under the warm spray, shampoo sliding over his skin and Jaeduck’s fingers massaging his scalp, Suwon kisses him again just because.

**Author's Note:**

> -the big debate raging in my mind through all of this was "Is Jaeduck A Power-bottom Or A Top? Both?” and in the end I wrote pretty much none of that  
> -Suwon worships Jaeduck and that’s the fuckin tea  
> -this is a classic instance of "the author intended to just write some cute fluff, got too ambitious, and possibly shot themselves in the foot"  
> -this is seriously my first time attempting to write smut SO  
> -i apologize  
> -this took me like two weeks to write because i'm a.) a hopeless romantic, and b.) hopelessly asexual
> 
> -dare i ask for comments/reviews?
> 
> -my tumblr is minkyunghoon.tumblr.com if you wanna hit me up (yes, i shamelessly hoarded the url since 2016 just for a sideblog in 2018 lol)


End file.
